The motile behavior of microorganisms is based on the sensory transduction pathways that provide important design principles for the intracellular signal relays in living cells. Motion Analysis Inc. (MA) has been a leader in building commercial motion analysis systems for many decades. Over the past decade, the company has incorporated important advances in camera imaging and computer software into its 3D systems for analysis of macroscopic movement such as human gait. During this period, understanding of sensory transduction has advanced to a stage where refined quantitative analysis of the motion has become essential for the quantitative modeling of signal pathways. In addition, optical probes for monitoring intermediate signal processing reactions have become available. We plan to develop a spatially and temporally resolved system for high-throughput quantitative analysis of the motion of micro-organisms by coupling the expertise gained by Motion Analysis over the past decade with biotechnological progress. For this purpose, a research team based primarily at the Molecular Biology Consortium (MBC) has been assembled with strong research expertise in key problem areas, microscopic imaging and analysis. The combined MA/MBC team will utilize the initial phase I of the award to mate MA's digital camera technology optimally to the optical microscope and develop graphical user interface software that is both flexible and expansion capable. Once this is done and optimal microscope configuration has been established, we will be able to formulate clear strategies for camera design and software operator expansion needed for imaging the biochemical signaling state of the micro-organisms simultaneously with shape and motion analysis. The end output of this effort should be system that will capture a small but established market of well-funded research teams. In addition, the increased sophistication and the simultaneous measurement capability of mechanical together with chemical parameters down to the single cell level should open up scenarios where the possible use of this system in medical diagnostics and environmental science applications may be envisaged, based on the biosensor potential of the chosen microbes.